


All That Matters

by Jealous_Pretzel11



Category: Country Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Concerts, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Names on wrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jealous_Pretzel11/pseuds/Jealous_Pretzel11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I know they have accents and most people write them in, but I suck at doing that, so I'm not going to, and I can't find their middle names anywhere online so I'm making them up)</p><p>Everyone on the planet has a soulmate. You get your soulmate sometime after you turn eighteen. Brian still hasn't found his. Neither has Tyler. That's why they manage to be best friends. But Brian is getting worried. What if he never finds his soulmate? What if they're like, on the other side of the world, or something? What if they never meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> I don't... I don't even know anymore. I'm sorry.

"Brian, come on, we gotta go!" Tyler yells from outside my bedroom. I sigh, tying the bandana around my wrist, hiding the stupid initials that control my fate. I know when I walk out there, Tyler is going to have a similar one covering his left wrist. Now or never.   
I open the door, seeing Tyler leaning against the wall. Our eyes lock for longer than they probably should. My wrist burns. I fight the urge to roll my eyes. It's not him. I offer him a smile. "Let's go."   
We get to the interview, and are immediately rushed off to makeup, in different rooms. I hate being away from him. One of the girls goes to take my bandana off. I pull away from her. "This stays." I tell her. She shrugs, continuing on doing things to me.   
The interviewer is overly peppy. She welcomes us to the stage, grinning like a madman. That's when I realize there's only a couch. A very, very, very small couch. Tyler sits down closest to the lady. I sit next to him, trying to ignore the burning on my wrist. The lady is eyeing our bandanas. "So... Soulmates?" She starts. Of course. I spit out the practiced line. "I would like to keep anything revolving my soulmate private. I'm sorry."   
She sighs. The interview goes by rather quickly, thank God. We've apparently got time for one more question. "Last question. What are your middle names?" She asks. "Michael." I tell her. Tyler tenses up next to me. "James." He says.  
My wrist burns so bad I cringe, automatically grabbing it and squeezing. The interviewer and Tyler both look at me. "You okay?" Tyler asks. I nod. "Yeah, I'm fine." I lie. I'm no where near fine. James?! Oh my God, what if he's my... I scratch the skin under the bandana, knowing the three familiar letters by heart. TJH. they could mean anything. It's just a coincidence, right? Surely.   
We say goodbye, and leave. "Hey, man, what was that back there?" Tyler asks me. I just shake my head. "I'm fine." If I keep saying it, he's going to know I'm lying. Because there's another thing too. Soulmates always have the other's name on the opposite hand. Tyler's name is on his left hand. Mine is on my right. But still. I seriously doubt I could be around my soulmate for this long without knowing it.   
Tyler stands in front of me, blocking my path. "Tell me what's going on. You're not okay." He accuses. I roll my eyes, biting my lip. "You see, there's something wrong. You only bite your lip like that when you're upset. It's your nervous tick." He says. He knows me that well? Another jolt of pain goes through my wrist. I cringe, trying not to let it show. "It's hurting you, isn't it?" Tyler asks. I shrug, not looking at him. "It is. I wonder if that's normal." He says. I just shrug again. "It's fine. I swear. Can we go now?" I ask, knowing my annoyance is leaking into my voice and not caring.   
I just wish I knew what the three little letters on his wrist were. There's no one else I'd want to be my soulmate, honestly. I shake my head a little, clearing the thought from my head. It's not Ty. 

 

2 AM rolls around before I know it. Tyler went to bed hours ago, but there's still music coming from his room, so I know he isn't asleep. After my shower at eight or so, I never bothered to put on more than a pair of underwear, meaning that as I'm sitting here typing on my computer, I can see inky black letters out of the corner of my eye. Sighing, I type in the words that have been on my mind all day. "Soul mate mark burning severely"   
Oh God. Oh my God.   
I don't even have to click on any links to figure out why it's hurting. Your Soul-Mark feels like it's burning through your flesh when you are around your soulmate without knowing the person is your soulmate. It hurts especially bad when you are about to figure out who it is. Holy shit. Does that mean... Tyler's my... soulmate?!   
My wrist starts burning so bad I nearly scream. Tears come to my eyes as I scratch at the stupid letters.   
"MOTHER FUCK!" Tyler screams from his room. I jump up, my computer falling onto my bed, and take off towards his room. I don't even bother knocking.   
Tyler's standing up, squeezing his wrist. He looks up at me.   
"Three letters. There's three fucking letters on your arm. I need to know what they are. Right now." I order, not a doubt in my mind, nor a quiver in my voice. Tyler gapes at me, before moving his hand from his wrist.   
Oh thank God. The black scripted BMK that lays there has never looked so perfect. I grin a little, closing the distance between us in no time at all, not even hesitating before I kiss him. The pain fades, replaced by warmth. I grin, pulling him against me. Tyler slides his arms around my torso, as my fingers tangle in his hair. This could not be anymore perfect, I swear.   
After a while, we part, well, kinda. Our foreheads rest against each other's, and we're still pressed together. "I knew it was you." I whisper. He grins.   
"I love you." I blurt out before I can stop myself. Because it's true. Even if he weren't my soulmate, I'm still in love with him. I have been for a real long time now. Ty's eyes sparkle so bright I'm entranced.   
"I love you too." He kisses me again. 

We still keep the bandanas on whenever we go or do anything public, because there's no reason for other people to know yet. But we know the six little letters that rest under the cloth, and that's all that matters.


End file.
